The New Moon
by afragilelie
Summary: (after book 10) Annelise Latini is the new girl in town. She is a daughter of the moon, but doesn't beleive in her power. She holds a message for the daughters, but it doesn't seem like this somewhat stuckup princess isn't going to tell anytime soon. If s
1. Witches

Annelise walked down the halls of La Brea High with confidence. It was her second week at the new school, and she had already made friends with the "in" crowd. She wasn't going to blow this school year. Annelise walked up to her locker, which was conveniently placed beside one of the cutest guys she had ever seen, and started to unlock it. She tried to ignore the guy's stares and keep her eyes ahead of her, but her eyes betrayed her. She glanced over at the boy called Trevor Eversole, and smiled. She knew it was probably one of her nervous ones and could feel her face heat up with embarrassment. Trevor smiled back and leaned against the lockers, trying to look cool, which he was doing quit nicely.  
  
"Hey new girl. What's your name again, Annalise?" He said smoothly.  
  
"It's actually Annelise, Annelise Latini." Trevor for a second, looked a bit annoyed, but then regained himself. "Uh....but.....who cares about names anyway?"  
  
"So...princess, are you going to Planet Bang this week?" Trevor asked as he moved a little closer to Annelise. The girl's heart jumped, but then she thought about what a jerk this guy seemed to be.  
  
"Maybe....I suppose. Is it really that great?"  
  
"Of course it is! Everyone goes and there's great music. Plus, I'll be there."  
  
"I-"Annelise began, but was cut off with the feeling of worms going through her head. She felt her temples and looked around the area. She spotted Serena Killingsworth and her friends staring at her. Serena looked like she was in a deep trance and a chill suddenly went up Annelise's spine. *Those girls have been watching me since I first came to this school*, she thought. *I wonder if they really are witches......no. It can't be. They don't exist....do they? I do know that Bryson talks about goddesses and followers sometimes, but he's twelve. He also happens to be a genius......oh no. Here she comes.....*  
  
"Hi Annelise.....I'm Serena Killingsworth. How do you like La Brea High so far?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
"That's good.......Look, I just wanted to warn you that not everyone in this school is exactly good to make friends with, no matter how popular they are." She added as she eyed Trevor coldly. Annelise noticed one of Serena's friends, Catty Turner, looking at her moon necklace. Annelise had noticed that the "witches," also had moon necklaces, and had decided to keep hers tucked in under her shirts. She would have taken it off, but she always felt so unprotected and odd without it.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't see why I should be listening to someone I barely know, and who everyone else calls a witch." Annelise shot back with growing anger. Serena was beginning to look a little annoyed herself and so did her friends.  
  
"I'm just trying to get you pointed in the right direction since you're new." She turned to leave, but then added, "Oh, and by the way, Trevor is someone you barely know, so why listen to him?"  
  
Annelise watched as the girl walked down the halls with her friends and her locker was suddenly slammed shut. Trevor jumped as he stared at it with amazement and horror. The girl was also shocked, but then saw Vanessa poke Tianna with her elbow. Annelise thought she heard Trevor gently whisper, "Witches......"  
  
~*~  
  
Annelise walked into Planet Bang Friday. She brought her hands down the sides of her hips, smoothing her skirt. She had on a red spaghetti top with a black skirt that ended above her knees. It had some red strips at the bottom and she wore some high heeled shoes that she would be able to dance in. She had her hair up in a mess of natural curls and her moon necklace in plain view. She spotted Trevor with some of his friends and went over to them. The guy smiled and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"So, do you like what you see so far?"  
  
"Yeah. The club is more packed than I though it would be." She replied, slightly cringing with the guy's arm around her. Trevor laughed.  
  
"Not the club sweetie. Me. How do you like me?" He asked her with a growing smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, uh, well.....I guess you're alright."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Alright." He said as Annelise thought she saw him wink at his friends. She could still hear their laughing as he led her over to a booth in a darker part of the club. She sat down on the inside and Trevor put his arm around her shoulders. She thought the guy was cute, with his light blue eyes and wavy, light brown hair, but he was a jerk. She could feel him leaning in closer to her until his lips were right on her neck. A pleasant chill ran through her as Trevor's lips caressed her neck and went up to her beat red cheeks. He kissed her softly on the lips, but then seemed to be getting rougher with it. He was pressing to hard and began trying to get his tongue in her mouth. His breathe smelled of beer and whatever he was eating before. Annelise didn't want her first kiss being this disgusting. She pushed him away and out of the booth. He was heavy, but she finally managed to knock him on his behind. She crawled out of the seat and turned to face Trevor, who was now sitting on the ground with a puzzled face.  
  
"I have to go." Annelise left through the crowd of dancing bodies and stopped. She saw Vanessa up on stage singing with the band. The blonde smiled at Annelise, but she pretended to ignore her. She wanted to go home. She crossed her arms and just stood there, hopping she would appear in her bedroom. She went over to a table and sat by her lonely self, and watched all the happy couples. Her head began to spin and she felt dizzy. Her body was trembling and her face was hot with sweat. She could fell her hands shaking slightly as everything started to go black. The last thing she saw was Catty running towards her, followed by Tianna and Serena. 


	2. Tu es dea, filia lunae

(Sorry theres not a lot and stuff. I didn't really think this story through entirely. I'm just typing things down as I go, so I might get some things wrong."  
  
Annelise opened her eyes, and to her terror, found herself up on stage. She held the microphone and Looked over to her right. She saw the gorgeous Michael Saratoga looking at her transfixed, as he played his guitar. Some of the people stopped dancing to see why she wasn't singing. Why did this have to happen now, she thought with dread. This has been happening her whole life, and this was the worst of them all. Tianna came up on stage and took Annelise/Vanessa by the arm. She took the microphone.  
  
"Sorry about this folks, but Vanessa has a headache and won't be performing any more tonight." She led Annelise off the stage where they met up with Catty and Serena. They rushed her outside.  
  
"What is going on?" Serena asked as she looked around at the shadows.  
  
"I would like for you to tell me," Annelise stated flatly. She took a deep sigh, and brushed her new blonde hair out of her face. "Okay, I didn't want to admit it before, but I think you guys have something to do with this- this thing that's been happening to me since I can remember. I keep having these dreams about some lady and the moon. She tells me to see the daughters, and I'm guessing that's you guys." Annelise paused for a second, only to see them gently nodding their heads. "The lady on the moon also said something about a magna matter......and some successor....anyways, I started to think that the dreams and my power were part of something, when I saw you guys had the same moon necklace I do."  
  
"It's actually called a moon amulet," Catty said for the first time. "And what did Selene, that's the lady in your dream, say about the magna matter?" Annelise thought for a moment. She wasn't sure if she should tell these girls anything. She started twirling a piece of her blonde hair around a finger nervously and sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure who I can trust. I want to believe you, but it's hard. You'd think that after living with this curse most of my life that I would believe anything.....I have to go." Annelise started walking away, but boxes moved in front of her. She turned around to face the girls. "How di- did you do that?"  
  
Tianna smiled and moved the boxes back to their original spots, at least, that's who Annelise thought was controlling the boxes movements.  
  
"You see Annelise? We have gifts just like you. I can move objects with my mind and Serena can read minds. Sound familiar?" "You were reading my mind at school a few days ago," Annelise accused Serena.  
  
"Of course. I had to find out whether you were really one of us. And, you are." Annelise stepped back and glanced behind her. Her path was clear. If she wanted to, she could sprint away, but with difficulty. Her high heals were made for dancing, but not running. Annelise cursed under her breathe when she realized she had let her guard down. Serena had gotten into her thoughts and knew what Annelise might do. "We don't want to hurt or scare you." Just then, Tianna stepped up to Annelise and took her hand. She gave her an innocent smile. She thought back to the night that Maggie had told her about her destiny. She tried to repeat her exact words.  
  
"Tu es dea, filia lunae. You are a goddess, a Daughter of the Moon." Tianna said as best she could. It just didn't seem entirely perfect without Maggie's voice speaking them. Annelise stared blankly in front of her. She couldn't have heard this girl right. There were no such things as gods, and if there were, she most certainly wouldn't be one. It would explain her power though, a part of her brain argued.  
  
"A goddess?" She asked dazed. Serena smiled, remembering getting the exact same response from Vanessa months ago. It was her turn to take over.  
  
"Yes." Serena said smoothly. "When Pandora's box was opened, countless evils and sorrows were released into the world. But the last thing to leave the box was hope, the sole comfort for people during misfortune. Only Selene, the goddess of the moon, saw the demonic creature lurking nearby, sent by the Atrox to-"  
  
"Wait. The Atrox? I've heard about that! My little stepbrother talks about it all the time, along with you guys. Heavens knows where he heard about an Atrox," Annelise interrupted.  
  
"Yes, the Atrox. Anyways, the creature was sent by the Atrox to devour hope. Selene took pity on Earth dwellers and gave her daughters, like guardian angels, to fight the Atrox and perpetuate hope. That is why you are here, Annelise, to keep hope alive." Serena ended with a great sigh, happy that she remembered it perfectly. She had been there when Maggie gave Jimena, Vanessa, Catty, and Tianna the same talk. It was easy for her to not forget.  
  
Annelise felt something pulling at her. She wasn't exactly sure, but the night seemed to be getting a bit colder out. Goosebumps were all over her arms and she kneeled over, looking down at the ground. Annelise's eyes felt heavy with tiredness. She laid down on the ground and drifted off into a deep sleep...... 


End file.
